Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase (2019 film)
| screenplay = | based on = * }} | starring = | music = }} | cinematography = Edd Lukas | editing = Richard Nord | studio = A Very Good Production | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = 89 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase' is a 2019 American teen mystery film directed by Katt Shea with a screenplay by Nina Fiore and John Herrera, based on the book of the same name by Carolyn Keene which was earlier adapted for a 1939 film. The film stars Sophia Lillis in the titular role of Nancy Drew, as she investigates a haunted house. The film was released on March 15, 2019. It received moderately positive reviews from critics. Plot 16-year-old sleuth Nancy Drew and her father Carson relocate from Chicago to rural River Heights following her mother's death. Following a number of incidents, the latest being an online prank on a jock after he humiliates one of Nancy's friends, she is sentenced to community service. Nancy soon comes to the aid of an elderly woman needing help with a supernatural presence. Nancy goes to sleepover at Flora, the elderly woman needing help along with her niece: Helen Corning, who is Nancy's arch rival. That night, strange things begin to happen, like things floating and coming to live, the cabinet doors and draws open and a shadow cloak figure appeared and warns Nancy to give up her mystery. Cast * Sophia Lillis as Nancy Drew * Zoe Renee as George Fayne * Mackenzie Graham as Bess Marvin * Laura Slade Wiggins as Helen Corning * Sam Trammell as Carson Drew * Linda Lavin as Flora * Andrea Anders as Hannah Gruen * Jesse C. Boyd as Willie Wharton * Jay DeVon Johnson * Andrew Matthew Welch * Jon Briddell * Josh Daugherty * Evan Castelloe Production On April 20, 2018, it was reported that Sophia Lillis would star in the film adaptation of ''Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase, which would be produced by Ellen DeGeneres, Jeff Kleeman, and Chip Diggins for Warner Bros. Pictures. In June 2018, other cast was announced which included Zoe Renee as George, Mackenzie Graham as Bess, Laura Slade Wiggins as Helen, Sam Trammell as Carson, Linda Lavin as Flora, and Andrea Anders as Hannah, along with Jay DeVon Johnson, Andrew Matthew Welch, Jon Briddell, Josh Daugherty, Evan Castelloe, and Jesse C. Boyd. Principal photography on the film took place in June 2018 in Monroe, Georgia. On January 18, 2019, DeGeneres announced exclusively that the film would be released in theaters on March 15; she also debuted a trailer. On February 19, 2019 Warner Bros. Pictures released a short clip from the movie. Music The score of movie was composed by Sherri Chung. Emily Bear composed and sings the songs "More than Just a Girl" and "Daylight". Reception Critical response On the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 70% based on 20 reviews, with a weighted average of 5.75/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 55 out of 100 based on 10 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". References External links * * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HWOb4skqTI| Nancy Drew and the Hidden Staircase Trailer via YouTube] Category:2010s comedy-drama films Category:2010s mystery films Category:2010s teen comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American comedy-drama films Category:American detective films Category:American films Category:American mystery films Category:American teen comedy films Category:Comedy mystery films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on American novels Category:Films directed by Katt Shea Category:Films shot in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Nancy Drew Category:Teen adventure films Category:Teen mystery films Category:Warner Bros. films